Two More Misfits
by Marblez
Summary: Three new people join the crew, two of them with secrets almost like River's but still different. It doesn't help that they also seem to be running like Simon and River too . Rather random really and this summary sucks. WARNING Could be slash later on.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Firefly or Serenity. Nor do I own the characters or worlds etc. I have created Nat, Conner and Arthur ok? I got the idea for this story quite randomly but my main thought was that if they had telepathic people why not other mental abilities? 

Two More Misfits

Chapter One. 

Two Months Ago 

"Excuse me sir but are you the Captain of that er…fine vessel?"

"I am," Mal said slowly, looking at the elderly and frail man shifting foot to foot before the 30 year old captain. "How can I help you?"

"Are you in need of any hands? Men to run the ship I mean, I'm not offering my actual hands," the man grinned awkwardly before continuing, "There's three of us ready to work, willing to do any job you need."

"You sound desperate to get off the planet?"

"Well…er…yeah a little…"

"Alright. The three pf you be here and ready to go in two hours."

"Yes sir! So very…um…I mean thank you sir!" The man turned and rushed away quickly, heading for what seemed to be a down trodden boarding house.

"Was that a good idea?" Simon asked, slightly amused by the little man's behaviour and manner.

"Hope so."

Present Day 

The bank was filled with a fearful silence as they did their job, taking any money that they could find in the place. River, armed with only one gun stood in the centre of the room. Mal and Jayne did the finding of the money. And standing alone by the door on look out was Nat, leaning against the wall, his light blond hair falling over his eyes and covering the fact that his blue eyes darted around, seeking out danger from every angle.

"Reavers!" River's cry was sudden, she dropped her gun. Jayne cursed.

"What is it with us and bank robberies?" Mal asked angrily. "Lock the doors, do you have a safe? Get everyone in the safe? Oh it's like déjà vu," Mal said the last thing quietly to himself as people started to obey his orders. "Jayne, we have to get back to the ship."

"They're here!" Nat shouted from the door as screams began to come from outside the buildings, "Murderous bastards…"

"How many?" Mal asked as he lifted the dazed River up into his arms.

"Lots!" Nat still hadn't fired his gun.

"Can we get to the shuttle?" Jayne asked, slinging the bags of money over his shoulders. "Preferably without dying?" Nat shook his head and finally fired his first shot at the Reavers, then another. "Well what do we do?"

"We get rid of them," Nat's answer was quiet and firm.

"Care to explain how you plan to do that? I've only ever seen one person beat Reavers and she's lying in my arms," Mal said sarcastically, his mind trying to work out a way out. Nat grinned back at them.

"Like this." Reavers were swarming up on them now, almost at the buildings, their teeth bared, weapons ready but Nat stepped out towards them.

"NAT!" In the blink of an eye he dropped his gun and swung his arms up, palms facing the Reavers who stopped dead in their tracks as if unable to move. Blood slowly dripped out of the corner of Nat's eyes as he seemed to struggle against an invisible wall, the Reavers doing the same no more than three feet away from the boy.

"What the fuck?" Jayne asked in shock. Nat growled and pushed harder, the Reavers were forced backwards by some invisible force and seemed to be being herded into a group and it was all of them, not just the ones attacking them, all of them from around the village. Blood fell heavily from his eyes now, it was a wonder he could see anything.

"How is he doing that?" a petrified woman asked in shock as Nat moved his hands making an invisible ball. The Reavers were close together now, squished up against each other and the invisible wall and for once they looked scared. Mal, Jayne and all the others stared in shock as Nat gave a loud cry and then slapped his hands together with great force, at the same time the Reavers seemed to be literally squashed to death by thin air. All that was left was blood and what could have been remains.

"Nat?" Mal asked slowly. Nat turned to face the two men and River, giving a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Surprise," was all he weakly said before collapsing to the ground, unconscious and twitching slightly.

"What the Hell was that!"

"I don't know."

A/N There we go, hope that wasn't dreadful…or that it was at least bearable.


End file.
